


Assassinated

by InsecurelyPerfect



Series: Tumblr prompt AUs [2]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Hitlist, Implied Murder, Mentions of Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsecurelyPerfect/pseuds/InsecurelyPerfect
Summary: Prompt: you are a retired special ops soldier bored with civilian life, so you decide to hire hitmen off the dark web to kill you as a form of entertainment."





	Assassinated

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get this off of tumblr, but I don't know where the person I got this from got it.   
> It came from the writing club at my school.   
> Also I changed the prompt a little bit.

John Luther. Menacing. Not meant to be friendly. He was wasn't trying to be friendly. At least, that's what I was able to infer from his name and the website entitled  _hitmanfor.hire_ _._ I was pleased with his description. 

He was close, his accuracy is 97%, 5 star rating, his price isn't through the roof.  Luther's choice for weapon is an assault rifle, and he provided his own gun. 

Some of the comments were that he was a bit of a dick, but it's perfect for me.  I don't want someone who's going to chat with me about my fantasy football team.  I want no chatter, just blood and death.  Out of the sixteen candidates, he's the best one. 

He hides, has the highest accuracy because of his quietness and ability to make sure his person is dead.  If I were asked my opinion on preferation on killers, stealth and minimal talking is the best.  You can tell who enjoys the murdering and does it for the money or as a side job.  You know, for that additional income.  This guy probably started with a car accident or a mishap when shooting in the woods to work on aim. 

That's how they usually start.  An accident.  A mistake.  Then, they feel the rush after the gultiness washed away.  Then it's not deliberate, but it's making sure an accident will occur.  After they realize it's favorable, they search for people.  Intentionally.  When that gets too hard, stealth becomes their business.  If they didn't like it, half these people would be dead from killing themselves or they'd drown themselves in liquor for a job because the pain was too surreal for them to deal with.  And that's how I got into the business.  War, at best.  Killing felt great.  I was trained for it.  I would do this myself, but this was different.  This was murder.   _This_ was illegal. 

I had a list, and John was perfect.


End file.
